Hide and Seek (song)
Hide and Seek คือชื่อของเพลงประกอบนวนิยายเรื่อง Ghost Hunter โดยอยู่ในฐานะเพลงปิดของนวนิยาย ประพันธ์โดย Ho-Ong-I และขับร้องโดย SeeU โปรแกรมสังเคราะห์เสียงของเกาหลีใต้ Lyrics Hangul 딩동 문을열어다오 내가 왔단다 숨으려 해도 소용없어 딩동 어서 열어다오 내가 왔단다 도망치기엔 이미늦었어 창문 새로 보는 너와 눈이 마주쳤어 겁에질린 두눈 가까이서 보고싶어 딩동 내가 들어간다 어서 도망쳐 숨바꼭질을 하며 놀자 쿵쾅대는 너의 발소리가 들려오네 거칠어진 너의 숨소리가 들리는듯 꼭꼭숨어라 어리카락 보일라 꼭꼭 숨어라 어리카락 보일라 꼭꼭숨어라 어리카락 보일라 꼭꼭 숨어라 어리 똑똑 방문앞에 왔다 들어갈건데 허락은 구하지 않을게 똑똑 방에들어왔다 어디 숨었나 게임은 점점 끝나려해 너의 방에있는 침대밑을 살펴봤어 여기에는 없네 다음은 옷장안이야 딩동 여기있네 딩동 여기있었네 네가 술래 딩동 이제 찾았네 네가 술래 딩동 내가 이겼네 네가 술래 딩동 벌칙 받아라 딩동 게임 끝났다 아무도없네 딩동 모두다 안녕 Romaja Ding dong mu neu ryeo reo da o Nae ga wat dan da Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo Ding dong eo seo yeo reo da o Nae ga wat dan da Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo Chang mun sae ro bo neun Neo wa nu mi ma ju chyeo sseo Geo be jil lin du nun Ga gga i seo bo go shi peo Ding dong nae ga deu reo gan da Eo seo do mang chyeo Sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja Ding dong nae ga deu reo wat da Eo seo su meo ra Sum ba ggok ju reul ha myeo nol ja Kung kwang dae neun neo eui Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne Geo chi reo jin neo eui Sum so ri ga deul li neun deut Ggok ggok su meo ra Meo ri ka rab boi il la Ggok ggok su meo ra Meo ri ka rab boi il la Ggok ggok su meo ra Meo ri ka rab boi il la Ggok ggok su meo ra Meo ri Ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da Deu reo gal geon de Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da Eo di su meon na Ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae Neo eui bang e in neun Chim dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo Yeo gi e neu neom ne Da eu meu not jang a ni ya Ding dong yeo gi in ne Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne Ne ga sul lae Ding dong i je cha jan ne Ne ga sul lae Ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne Ne ga sul lae Ding dong beol chik ba da ra Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da A mu do eob ne Ding dong mo du da an nyeong English translation Ding Dong, hurry open the door, I have come. Even if you try to hide, its no use. Ding Dong, hurry open the door, I have come. Its already too late to run. Looking through the window, Our eyes met. Two eyes frozen in fear. I want to see up close. Ding Dong, I'm coming in. Hurry up and run, Let's play tag and have fun. Ding Dong I've come in. Hurry up and hide, Let's play hide and seek and have fun. The thumping of your footsteps, Can be heard. Your ragged breathing, Can be heard. Hide tightly I can see your hair Hide tightly I can see your hair Hide tightly I can see your hair Hide tightly Head... Knock knock, I'm in front of your room's door. I'm coming in. I won't ask for permission. Knock knock, I'm inside your room. Where are you hiding? The game is almost at an end. I looked under the bed In your room. You're not here. Next inside your closet. Ding dong, here you are. Ding dong, you were here all along. You're it. Ding dong, I've found you now. You're it. Ding dong, it looks like I won. You're it. Ding dong, recieve your penalties. Ding dong, the game is at an end. There's no one left. Ding dong, Goodbye to everyone. Thai translation ก็อก ก็อก เปิดประตูเร็วๆเข้า ฉันอยู่นี่แล้วนะ ถึงจะซ่อนไปก็ไม่มีประโยชน์ ก็อก ก็อก รีบๆเปิดประตูเร็วๆเข้า ฉันอยู่นี่แล้วนะ ถึงคิดจะหนี ก็สายไปแล้ว มองเข้าไปทางหน้าต่าง เราได้ประสานสายตากัน ตาทั้งสองข้างตราตรึงในความกลัว มาให้ฉันดูใกล้ๆหน่อยสิ ก็อก ก็อก ฉันมาแล้วนะ รีบๆหนีเข้าสิ มาสนุกด้วยกันดีกว่านะ ก็อก ก็อก ฉันมาแล้วนะ รีบๆซ่อนสิ มาเล่นซ่อนหากันเถอะ ฉันได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้า ตามรอยเท้าของเธอ แม้กระทั่งเสียงหายใจของเธอ ฉันก็ยังได้ยินมัน ซ่อนดีๆสิ ฉันเห็นผมของเธอนะ ซ่อนดีๆสิ ฉันเห็นผมของเธอนะ ซ่อนดีๆสิ ฉันยังเห็นผมของเธออยู่เลย ซ่อนๆดีๆสิ หัวของเธอ... ก็อก ก็อก ฉันอยู่หน้าห้องเธอแล้วนะ ฉันเข้ามาแล้วนะ ไม่ต้องขออนุญาตใช่ไหม ก็อก ก็อก อยู่ในห้องเธอแล้วนะ เธอซ่อนอยู่ตรงไหนกัน เกมกำลังจะถึงจุดจบ ลองก้มมองดูใต้เตียง ภายในห้องของเธอ เธอไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ ต่อไปก็ในตู้เสื้อผ้า ก็อก ก็อก เธออยู่นี่ไง ก็อก ก็อก เธออยู่ที่นี่มาตลอด ตาเธอแล้ว ก็อก ก็อก ฉันเจอเธอแล้ว ตาเธอแล้ว ก็อก ก็อก เหมือนฉันจะชนะแล้วนะ ตาเธอเป็นบ้าง ก็อก ก็อก ยอมโดนลงโทษซะดีๆ ก็อก ก็อก เกมจบลงแล้ว ไม่เหลือใครเลย ก็อก ก็อก ลาก่อนนะทุกคน 'Media' 【ゴースト・ハンター】 Ghost Hunter Ending Theme "Hide And Seek"|"Hide and Seek" by SeeU (full version) 'Trivia' * เพลง Hide and Seek มีอีกชื่อหนึ่งเป็นภาษาเกาหลีว่า "Sumbakkogjil" (숨바꼭질) หมวดหมู่:Songs